The Worst
by Irregular.Socks
Summary: We're a horrible couple, aren't we?" OCxGrimmjow Jeagerjaques, Rated T for language. For my ONE-SHOT CHALLENGE on Quizilla! 12. Blue, and 16. Love. Inspired by the song, "I Hate Everything About You," by Three Days Grace.


Kuro, Nozomi lay in her bed, still in her school clothes, staring at her ceiling. There had been another fight between her and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques again.

_"The hell do you know, cunt?! Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill this bastard!" He had shouted. She stood between him and some poor soul that had pissed him off. _

_"What the hell did he do, Grimmjow?! Chill out already!" She'd yelled back. The boy had fled by then._

_The blue haired teen scowled. "Now he's gone! Fuck!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook the girl violently. "Why do you __**always **__do that?! You always get in the way, even when it's none of you fuckin' business!" He roared. _

_She matched his expression with a scowl of her own and managed to yell back at him through the growing pain in her neck, shoulders, and head. "You're just a thug, Grimm! You fight just for the hell of it! What did that kid even do?! Bump into you on accident?!"_

_If at all possible, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' expression had darkened, and he stopped shaking her in favor of slamming her small body into the wall behind them. "No, you selfish bitch, he dissed __**you**__! I wasn't going to let him get away with that!" He hissed._

_Shocked into a short silence, Kuro, Nozomi's anger faltered but then flared up stronger than before. "You sick bastard. He dissed __**me**__?! What do you do on a daily basis then, __**huh**__?! Shower me with compliments?! Grimmjow, you fucking--!"_

_She was cut off by Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' lips smashing onto her own. The kiss, if you could call it that, lasted only a moment before he pulled back. "I hate you." He spat and let her go, storming away._

She girl sighed now and rolled over in her bed, wincing as the bruises he had left on her arms ached. "Grimm..." She whispered, tenderly touching her bruised lips. "Did you really mean it...?"

--

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques punched his wall at home, scowling darkly. The skin of his knuckles had broken long ago and had left an ugly, bloody smear on the cracks in his wall.

Why had it happened like that? He asked himself. Kissing Kuro, Nozomi? What was something _stupider_ he could've done? He'd managed, in all of the years he'd known her, not to slip up even once. Now he was fucking up repeatedly, showing the side of him he had beaten and crumpled many years ago. But...why?

"I hate her..." He hissed. It had become a mantra. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" He punched his wall again. The plaster buckled under his fist and several small pieces broke off, clattering noisily to the ground, joining the growing pile on his floor. "Fuck!" He cursed. "I hate her!" The words held an air of finality about them. "I hate her, she hates me! End of story!" He then slammed his tired body onto his bed and laid there, still, for a few moments.

His sub conscience barely whispered, "You don't kiss or fight for people you hate, you know, Grimmjow..."

"Fuck!"

--

The two avoided each other the next day, not even daring to look at one another. For them, the school day dragged on mind-numbingly slow. Though they spoke not a word to each other, they were screaming at the other in their minds.

_"Why did you kiss me, defend me even though you __**hate me**__? Why?!"_

_"Why __**you**__ of all people? Why did it have to happen? I hate everything about you, I can't love you! I hate you! You hate me! ...Stop hating me!"_

At the end of the day, both of them had come to a reluctant conclusion. "This isn't hate...It's something else."

Nozomi, with a jolt, realized what it was for her. "No! No way..." She thought. "I hate _everything_ about the guy, everything! I can't...I can't have feeling for him, can I? It's impossible to love someone who's heart you want to _burn_, isn't it?"

Grimmjow suffered through the mental process for some time before he finally admitted to himself what it was and thought, straight and to the point, "Fuck. I love the little bitch."

It rained as the students walked home from school, Kuro, Nozomi and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques being the last to go. As they went their separate ways, they both stopped and turned to face the other for the first time that day. Nozomi was the first to move.

She slapped him, scowling. "I hate you." She spat. He opened his mouth to retort, but she cut him off. "But...Grimm, I think I'm in love with you." And with that, she turned to walk away.

But Grimmjow was not going to let her go so soon or so easily. Grabbing her arm, he yanked and spun her around to face him again, pulling her close. He scowled, too, and hissed, "I fucking hate you, you _cunt_." She flinched. "So...Why do I love you?"

They were both quiet for some time, letting themselves be soaked to the bone by the rain. Finally, they both roared with laughter, finding their situation the capital of irony. "We're a horrible couple, aren't we?" She asked.

Grimm snorted. "The worst."


End file.
